Anhelos
by Martin III
Summary: Shining the Holy Ark. Aunque la búsqueda de Arthur, Melody, y Rodi para ser Innovators no empezó de verdad hasta que Arthur y Melody arrinconaron a Rodi en la cueva de Desire, las semillas de su destino fueron sembradas años antes.


Notas del autor:

Hola, y bienvenidos a mi primer historia en español. Soy norteamericano, y español es un segundo idioma para mí. No he aprendido el arte de prosa en español. Así que, disculpen si no es tan bueno. Pero, valoro las críticas. Si tienen problemas con esta historia, díganme.

El ambiente y los personajes de esta historia son el propiedad de Sega. Esta historia se desarrolla aproximadamente diez años antes de Shining the Holy Ark, durante la adolescencia de los protagonistas. Es una traducción de mi historia "Longings".

Finalmente, ｡muchas gracias a mi "Beta reader", Latsin!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anhelos

escritura - Martin III

traducción - Latsin y Martin III

--------

El ágil joven se levantó del suelo de madera, con una mirada hosca en el rostro. Despúes de hacer una reverencia a su adversario, se quitó la cinta para la cabeza y se enjugó la frente del sudor espeso. "Padre... esto es inútil."

"Te rindes demasiado rápido, Rodi."

"No me rindo. Sé que puedo llegar a dominar Ninjitsu, sin importar el costo." Se reclinó contra la pared de la cabaña, la cinta para la cabeza todavía en su mano. "Cuando digo que esto es inútil, no es una excusa; es un hecho."

El jefe rápidamente tomó su espada de la mesa y lanzó un golpe hacia el brazo derecho de Rodi, haciendo un corte superficial. El chico soltó un aullido bajo con el dolor. "La insolencia no es propia de ti, Rodi."

"ｿY qué _es_ propio de mi?" Rodi replicó, frotando la sangre que se deslizaba de su brazo. "ｿEstudiar técnicas que no debemos usar nunca? ｿCómo es que no ves qué tan inútil es eso? ｡Y lo que me frustra es que no tiene que serlo! Podemos usar nuestros talentos ahí afuera para hacer el bien... combatir el mal..."

"Hablas con la ingenuidad e impetuousidad de la juventud," dijo el jefe. Por cierto, estaba inmóvil de pie, sosteniendo la espada lánguidamente en un mano pero definitivamente listo, parecía tan firme como una montaña. "Aquí unidos, nosotros de La Aldea del Lejano Este podemos apoyarnos y enseñarnos, tanto en los métodos de Ninjitsu como en las maneras del bien y el mal. Pero si nos extendiéremos en el mundo y nos dividiéremos, olvidaríamos ésas enseñanzas, y perderíamos nuestra identidad y nuestra razón de combatir. Un granuja renuncia a su formación cuando no está completa, sale al mundo cuando no está listo, y pronto perece. Aun peor, separados uno del otro podríamos perder nuestro sentido del bien y el mal. Si ocurriera, empezaríamos elegir por nosotros mismos qué es el bien y qué es el mal, y a imponer esa creencia a otros. Si siguiésemos ese camino, sería mejor que no aprendiéramos jamás los métodos de Ninjitsu."

"Me parece como una excusa complicada."

"No puedo esperar que alguien de tu edad comprenda estas cosas, Rodi," el jefe suspiró, envainando su espada. "ｿPero por qué no puedes ser más como Panzer, y confiar en nuestra sabiduría sin cuestionarla?"

"ｿ｡Panzer!?" Rodi estalló. Pudo apenas contener a su cuerpo para que no soltara su cólera en una acción violenta. "ｿ｡Cómo puedes tú, el jefe de nuestro pueblo, ser tan injusto!? Te digo mis opiniones con honestidad y respeto, y me pegas a mi como un perro inadaptado. Panzer murmura las mismas quejas a tus espaldas, con cobardía, ｡y lo alabas por su conducta! Lo siento, padre, pero si esa es la forma de ganarme tu respeto, no creo poder seguir valorando tus palabras."

El jefe no dijo nada un momento, entonces negó seriamente con la cabeza. "No he notado ningún rastro de rebelión por parte de Panzer."

"Entonces no has estado prestando atención."

"Pero no es Panzer sobre quien discutimos. Eres tú. Disculpa el que lo haya mencionado." Rodi bajó su cabeza. "Tal vez debo alabarte de hecho, también, por decir lo que piensas. Pero si no entendieres, y no confias, ｿpor lo menos tendrás paciencia? Es posible que llegue el momento en que tengamos que participar en una de las numerosas luchas entre el bien y el mal. Pero ahora no es el momento, y si te atrevieres a salir en vez de preparte para esa ocasión, no estarás listo cuando llegue."

Rodi permaneció en silencio. Subió su cinta para la cabeza, todavía agarrado estrechamente en su mano, y se la puso de nuevo alrededor de la cabeza. Caminó hacia la mesa, tomó su espada, y la sujetó a su espalda. Con una honda inhalación, se volvió hacia su padre.

"No considero esto preparación. Prepararse es utilizar las destrezas para la utilidad para el propósito que tienen."

El jefe de la aldea bajó su mirada al suelo. "ｿPor eso, tienes la intención de ser un granuja, hijo mío? Si no es ahora, ｿdespúes de unos años más de entrenamiento?"

"No, padre. No tengo más que el respeto hacia aquellos mayores a mí. Hasta que me dejes libre para hacer otra cosa, obedeceré tus ordenes." Suspiró interiormente. _Pensandolo bien... tal vez tiene razón. Hasta estar seguro y no dudar, sería arrogante oponerme a él._

_A pesar de que la alternativa... es hacer nada mientras el mundo se mueve y gira..._

Rodi apretó sus puños, frustrado, y se susurró a sí mismo, "Algún día. Algún día cambiaré el mundo."

----------------------

Al entrar en el claro Rimel aceleró con fuerza, pero Melody seguía siendo tan veloz y ligera como un ciervo. Parecía que ella siempre danzaba apenas fuera de su alcance, pero él no pudo llegar a menos de dos metros de ella. Ella rió alegremente de su ineficaz persecución.

Finalmente Rimel se desplomó en el suelo herboso, completamente agotado. Jadeando para el aliento, volvió la cabeza y vio a Melody sentado debajo de la sombra de un gran roble no muy lejos de él, sus piernas dobladas frente a ella mientras se reclinaba en sus manos. A pesar del vestido marrón monótono que llevó, pareció tan viva y despreocupada como la primavera.

Respirando tranquilamente, ella sonrió felizmente y comentó, "Buena persecución."

Cuando por fin pudo aspirar oxígeno suficiente para sus pulmones, le dijo enfurruñado, "Si yo te gustara de verdad, me permitirías atraparte."

"Cierto, lo haría."

Sorprendido, tartamudeó, "Pues... entonces, ｿpor qué pasas el tiempo conmigo, eh?"

"Solamente porque me divierte."

Ya Rimel casi había recuperado el aliento, y esperando tomarla por sorpresa, se abalanzó como loco sobre ella. Pero ella se movió como el viento, saltó y se sostuvo de la rama más baja del árbol. Subió en la rama en cuestión de unos segundos.

"｡Melody! ｡No puedo subir allí!"

"｡Ya lo sé! Eso es el objecto."

"ｿPor qué no te gusto, eh?"

"Eres una peste." Melody se levantó en los manos y rodillas, y se arrastró a lo largo de la rama. Llegó al alcance de una rama más alta y trepó a ella. "Pasar tiempo contingo no sería tan molesto si no seas tan meloso. Si quiera un abrazo, ｡lo pediría! ｿComprendes?"

"Zod, ｡piensas como una niña!" Rimel dio un puntapié perezoso al tronco del árbol.

"｡Qué extraordinario! Hace un momento estaba con alguien que no entiende las palabras 'No toca'; ｡ahora de repente estoy hablando con el señor madurez!"

"Lo que estoy diciendo es, que nunca tendrías un novia con ésa actitud."

Ladeó su cabeza a él. La sonrisa todavía no se había desvanecidode su cara. "ｿY eso significa que...?"

"Significa que no podrás casarte, instalarte en nueva casa, ser la señora de tu propia hacienda, criar hijos..."

"｡Puaj!" Se reclinó contra el tronco del árbol, su sonrisa cedió finalmente ante una expresión seria. "Es exactamente la clase de cosas que _no_ quiero hacer."

Rimel la miró fijamente, asombrado. "ｿQué? ｿPor qué no?"

"Porque es aburrido." Miró al cielo, y él siguió su mirada. _Era_ muy hermoso, todo azúl con motas de blanco. "Alguien en alguna parte fue lo bastante amable y generoso como para darme esta vida. No la voy a malgastar."

"ｿCrees que tener esposa e hijos es malgastar?"

"Oh, tendré hijos, cierto. Pero no de la forma que dices. No voy a quedarme sentada por el resto de mi vida."

"ｿQué puedes hacer que sea mejor? Tu hogar es un pueblo granjero en la mitad de la nada..."

"No me voy quedar en este lugar para siempre." Melody partió una rama pequeña del árbol y la balanceó. "Quiero salir de aquí, conocer el mundo... ｡ser aventurera!"

"Parece peligroso."

"Ah, sí," respondió ella gravemente. "Hay monstruos ahí afuera, y bandidos también. Toda clase de peligros en el ancho mundo. Es lo que lo hace emocionante." Apartó una onda de su largo pelo. "Cuando el corazón palpita con exitación - es cuando uno está realmente vivo."

Rimel se cruzó de brazos con seguridad. "Tendrás que dejar ese loco sueño tarde o temprano. Para empezar, ｡necesitas formación para ser aventurera!"

"Puedo entrenarme sola. ｿRecuerdas el hombre misterioso que vino al pueblo hace unos meses? Dejó un libro, y... ah, no importa." Se asió con las piernas a la rama, y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Se balanceó en el aire, sosteniéndose solamente por sus piernas curvadas, su pelo ondeando bajo su cabeza. "Ya verás. Un día seré la más grandiosa aventurera en el mundo."

----------------------

El hacha era tremendamente vieja. Cuando al fin la clavó en la madera del árbol, Arthur tornó su atención a sus manos, sacando varias astillas que provenían del hacha antigua. Pero la mayoría de las astillas estaban enterradas demasiado profundamente en los grandes callos llenos de bultos de sus manos como para poder sacarlas. Por algún motivo, este hecho hizo lagrimear sus ojos, y un trío de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"｡Arthur! ｿ｡Holgazaneas otra vez!?"

Al oido el sonido de la voz, el chico de los ojos sagaces enjugó las lágrimas inusuales, aunque dudó que podrían ser distinguidas de las muchas gotitas de sudor en su cara. El chico tenía ojos de mirada afilada cuando estaban secos, pero era poco atractivo en general. Se volvió para encarar al hombre alto y musculoso que se acercó a él. "No lo estoy. Sólo descansaba mis manos un momento."

"Sí, sí... un 'momento'. No creas que no sé qué tan delgada es la línea entre un momento y una media hora, Arthur. La leña hay que terminarla para la hora de cenar."

"Pues, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo," respondió con voz irritada. "Estoy muerto de cansancio, y simplemente no puedo trabajar tan rápido."

"Ay, Zod," gimió el hombre. "Más quejas y excusas. Sabía que había sido demasiado blando contigo en tu juventud."

"｡Nunca tuve juventud!" espetó Arthur, dando una fuerte patada al hacha. "Desde que cumplí seis años, no he hecho nada excepto trabajar como mula. ｡Nunca se detiene, y estoy cansado! Solamente... cansado." Dejó salir un de aliento convulsivamente y se encorvó hacia adelante. Hasta esa pequeña explosión emocional lo dejó agotado.

El hombre agarró a Arthur del hombro de su chaleco gastado y lo alzó hacia toda su estatura de un tirón. "Ten cuidado con ese genio tuyo, Arthur, y muestra algo de respeto hacia tu padre."

Su valor despertado, Arthur miró sus ojos fijamente y dijo sin una nota de duda, "Usted no es mi padre."

Callaron un momento. "Sabes que no me gusta usar la vara, Artie, pero estás _muy cerca_ de una paliza que no olvidarás."

Arthur se estremeció involuntariamente. No mentía acerca de no usar la vara muy seguido; había mandado a Arthur a bajarse los pantalones sólo dos veces en su vida. Pero el recuerdo de esas dos veces tuvo algo que ver, también. Aunque no llevó morados permanentes, sólo la amenaza de una paliza más era generalmente suficiente para que siguiera las reglas.

"Ahora... ｿharás algo con ese genio tuyo, y seguirás trabajando para poder acabar para la hora de cenar?"

Tragó. _No. __｡__Di no! __｡__Deja depermitir le forzarte a hacer exactamente lo que él quiere cada segundo del día! No puede darte palizas todos los días de tu vida. Tarde o temprano tendrá que rendirse..._

"ｿLo harás?"

Se estremeció otra vez. Su garganta se sentía increíblemente seca. "Sí..."

"ｿSí quién?" el hombre exijió, se cruzándose de brazos .

"Sí, jefe," dijo en voz baja.

"ｿ｡Qué dijiste!?"

Arthur tembló un momento, y dejó salir un suspiro tan débil como el de un niño. "Sí, padre."

"Bueno. Entonces, empieza."

Sin decir una palabra más, Arthur recogió el hacha de donde había caído, sus manos tensándose un poco al contacto espinoso del mango gastado, y reanudó su tarea. Puso su mejor esfuerzo en el inalcanzable objectivo de terminar para la hora de la cena. El sonido monótono de madera rajándose sonó una vez más, y el hacha volvió más y más pesado en sus brazos fatigados.

Pero a sí mismo susurró, "Algún día. Algún día seré libre."

FIN


End file.
